


[Haikyuu || Iwaoi] 'Picture Perfect'

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let us take pictures of ourselves so we may treasure the memory"





	1. A Certain Nurse

"Completely desiring to see him again... I reached out to him... but he was too far away."

 

Oikawa's POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside of my window. I looked at the time through my phone. With a heavy sigh, I stood up and got ready. "Yus! Time to go to work!" I told myself.

I work as a nurse at a hospital around Tokyo. It was a big hospital, and considering the busy streets of Tokyo, we always get a lot of patients everyday. I'm one of the so-called 'best' nurses in that hospital, making me one of the busiest nurses as well. It's not that I hate my job, to be honest, I love it. But I always go to work with a heavy heart. The feeling of helping other people when you can't even help yourself is painful...mentally and emotionally.

But I have to keep on living...for him.

"Oikawa-senpai!" I heard one of my colleagues' voice. "Oh~ Ishida-san! Good morning!" I greeted her happily. Seems like I'm assigned to yet another patient. "Oikawa-senpai, you're assigned to the patient in room 217. Seems like they have serious asthma... here are the amount and time of day when they'll take their medicine." she said as she gave me the list. I saluted with a huge comforting smile I usually have, and headed to the assigned room.

To be frank, the patients I'm always assigned with are no ordinary ones. They are not just injured, ill or bedridden, they're also sick...emotionally. Almost all of my patients are either depressed, anxious, or they always have something wrong with their hearts. It was my job to tend to them, and my job to help them overcome their problems.

I'm no psychiatrist. But when it comes to depression, I'm confident in my 'skills' to make them all better. From the simplest of problems such as a heartbreak, to the hardest such as long-term pressure, I can manage to pick my patients back to their feet, and make them go towards a different path, a path full of light and happiness.

Unlike the path I live in.

It's been five years... it's been a long time.... ever since we were separated. We had no contact with each other whatsoever...considering that I am the reason we're no longer with each other anymore. With that thought at the back of my head, I head on doing what I usually do, going through my days like normal... going on like this for five years... I'm already used to it.

>3 Hours Later, Room 217<

I was comforting my patient with asthma. It seemed like she recently just broke up with her boyfriend. They just got separated, the girl didn't like the idea, so they argued and broke up. This led to her becoming depressed.

"Well, if your boyfriend broke up with you for that reason, will you still forgive him? I mean you both argued because he was going abroad right?" I asked my patient. She looked the other way, but she seemed sad. Typical breakups. "I... I think I will... it's just... so sudden."

I listened to her. She listened to me. I comforted her. It made her happy. 'Ah... I wish someone would comfort me too' I told myself. Then she said something... It was hazy... It kind of affected me. "Oikawa-san...thank you for helping me... but are YOU okay?"

I was taken aback. "What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to hide the pain in my heart, but I guess it was of no use.

"You look like...

...you miss someone as well."

The room was silent. The girl just kept staring at me while I stared at my fingers as I was fiddling with them. I wanted to speak but my mouth won't let me. I tried... I tried to hold it in. "O-Oikawa-san are you okay?? You seem like... you're crying?"

I slapped myself. Very hard. I guess it startled her, but I couldn't shed tears in front of a lady. I wiped my tears away and smiled. "Well, I can't say no... So yeah... I do... miss someone."

"Oikawa-senpai!" I heard Ishida from the door. "Yes?" I quickly responded. "You've been to assigned to another department! Seems like they just came from the Emergency Room. Kendou-san will take care of Ringo-san right here."

 

I stood up, faced my patient, and said goodbye. "I'll be going then, Ringo-chan. 'Til next time." I said. Ringo smiled at me. ""Til next time, Oikawa-san."

>Emergency Room<

I ran towards the Emergency Room, to see a few of my other colleagues rushing my next patient to the nearest room. "This patient got involved in an accident. He got run over by a car while he was on his motorcycle, Oikawa-san." I helped them rush the patient to room 127, as they started explaining what happened to my patient. "He apparently also hit his head real hard, so he's unconscious at the moment. The damage isn't that severe though, only his right leg was fractured, and he might have a minor concussion, but that would be most unlikely."

"Got it." I told them. "What's their name?" I asked. The patient looked real familiar. REAL. FAMILIAR. It gave me the vibe that he was someone I knew, that's when my colleague said his name.

"His name is Hajime... Hajime Iwaizumi."


	2. We Meet Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may want to seek him once again, but the timing was so horrible."

"His name is Hajime...Hajime Iwaizumi."

>2 Hours Earlier<

Iwaizumi's POV

"Iwaizumi... aren't you too in to your job as a mountain photographer? You barely have any time to hang out with us." I looked to Hanamaki, who was looking kind of...erm... 'lovey-dovey' with Matsukawa...They're flirting I guess...in front of me. "Well I won't have time hanging out with you both if you both keep flirting and doing disgusting couple stuff in front of me!"

"Jealous?" Matsukawa asked

"AS IF!! AND YOU SOUND LIKE TRASHYKAWA GODDAMMIT!!" I screamed at their faces, but after what I just said I was slightly resigned. I haven't seen him for the past five years. He just mysteriously disappeared, and no one is telling me where he is... not even Hanamaki or Matsukawa.

"Seems like you miss your best friend huh?" Matsukawa added. There's no doubt about it. Of course I miss him...very much actually. Ever since we were born, we were already together. My mother even told me, even if I was born earlier, it was like as if I was waiting for Oikawa. We were inseparable. Well, until we graduated highschool I guess. I responded honestly. It was unlike me, but I couldn't bear to be away from him again.

"Well, of course I do... I don't know what happened to him. All I remember was he and I got separated because we went to different universities, but I think there's something more to that. Even if we went to different schools, I would still bet that we would text or video chat each other, but I have no means of contact with Oikawa... his number isn't on my cell anymore, and I just... really miss him very much." I said while...kinda pouting, avoiding eye contact with my friends, and I guess they just looked a bit guilty.

"I don't know... we have been together ever since were kids, I would always seem to find him when he disappears... but it seemed like, I couldn't find him... even after five years. I want to hear his voice... I want to hear that annoying little shit say my name countless times. I want to see him smile again... I want to see him spread his happiness with one gaze and share all his stupid stories of when were little to other people. When he's gone it just seems like... A puzzle piece is missing from the whole." I continued. I couldn't lie. I really do miss him. I have no idea why he was suddenly removed from my life, I have no idea why we suddenly lost contact. It's like as if I had a complete mind wipe from five years ago.

I looked at both of them as they looked at each other and nodded.

Matsukawa stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something. He then gave me the paper, and I saw the name of a hospital I clearly recognize. I looked up to Matsukawa and saw him nod. "He works there... as a nurse."

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME??!?!?" I boomed at both of them, who looked more guilty than ever. They had sad expressions, and I think I'm the only one who doesn't get anything. Both of them kept a grave secret from me. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM???" I continued before letting out a heavy sigh. I put the paper in my pocket and bowed. "Thanks."

>1 Hour Before The Accident<

I quickly started getting dressed, Hanamaki, who was standing behind me was looking worried. "Are you really sure you want to see him? I mean he's done so much things he claims to be unforgivable." I stared down. I have no idea what he was talking about. 'Things? What things?' I thought. The only thing he's done which was unforgivable was be a jerk to me all the time... oh well I guess it's still forgivable but-- Hanamaki had this worried face, so I have this feeling that it's serious. I faced him with all confidence and said: "Yes."

Hanamaki sighed then smiled a little. "Once you meet him, don't get surprised if he just cries out of the blue" he chuckled. "That's what's to be expected anyway heh" I replied. Oikawa was always such a crybaby. He would be overjoyed to see me again. I bet he would run towards me and hug me tightly, say in that happy, yet soft and annoying voice of his how happy he is to see me again, and tears would stream down his face onto my clothes and we would be inseparable once again...

I miss those times.

>A Few Minutes Before The Accident<

I drove my motorcycle towards the address of the hospital Matsukawa gave me. I was in a rush. I had only meeting Oikawa once again in my head. I didn't focus on anything else. 'Please' I prayed. 'Please... let me see him. Let me see my best friend again. Please be there, Oikawa! PLEASE.' 

My heart beat faster and faster. I saw a glimmer of hope that he's there. I can feel it. I'm about to see Oikawa again! After five years! 

My heart almost jumped for joy.... 

Why?

I suddenly stopped down to my tracks. 'Why am I feeling this way? Why am I suddenly excited to see that alien-loving-shitbag again?' I thought to myself, that's when I heard a loud car horn... I looked then...

 

Everything was pitch black.... 

 

Ahh... I'm in this world of nothingness again...

.

.

.

.......again?

 

>???<

"Iwa-chan... You have to be kidding me... PLEASE... IWA-CHAN TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!! IWA-CHAN COME ON!! WAKE UP!!"

Oikawa? ... I can't move my lips. I want to say something. Oi... Oikawa. I'm here. I'm fine. Why are you crying? Why are there ambulance and police sirens flashing? Am I laying down? Hey... I'm fine? So...stop crying....

"Iwa-chan..."

"Iwa-chan...."

".....IWA-CHAN!"

 

>Hospital Room 127, 2 Hours After The Accident<

I woke up to find myself lying down on a soft bed. I was so surprised; I was practically sweaty after waking up from that nightmare... But it seemed so real. I only saw a blurry figure screaming my name while crying. Siren lights are around, but I can't hear them. I was only hearing the voice of the blurry figure who was crying and holding me in their arms. I finally spoke.

"I don't recognize this ceiling." I calmly said. I turned my head to my right side, where I saw a young man in their 20s, looking at me with that simple and annoying smile of theirs. He had that iconic brown hair with that iconic nurse uniform. I smiled back at him.

"Hey you....Your fringe grew longer."

 

"Yo. Iwa-chan."


End file.
